ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Genesis
__TOC__ SD Gundam G Generation Genesis is the latest in the long line of G Generation games and the first to feature an English-language version as part of its Asian release. The game features over 40 Gundam titles that span the Universal Century from the original Gundam up to Gundam UC. Other titles have been confirmed as DLC content, with Hathaway's Flash missions being available in addition to units and pilots. Preordering the game gives you a code to redeem three of these DLC sets for free. Differences and Improvements Though the past few games of the franchise have been Break-type games, where fulfilling certain conditions during stages trigger events that cause units from other times and universes to appear, G Generation Genesis returns to the series's roots to give the player an option of which plotline to choose. These stages, while they will have secret conditions, will only cause time-relevant events to occur. It is the first time in nine years that a G Generation of this time has been released. There will be sixteen series to choose from. The game features brand new SD unit artwork that uses adjusted proportions--contrary to past titles, the legs and feet are more emphasized in this game. However, because of all the new assets and work the development team had to do, the original plan to release the game on the PS3 was dropped. Battle animations are much more fluid, with more detailed 3D backgrounds to match the units' movements. Character cut-ins have also been vastly improved over the previous game, featuring many fully-detailed cockpits and dynamic camera angles. Game Systems Missions are a new mechanic for the franchise. These are essentially bonus objectives that you can accomplish by doing certain things in stages that will unlock units and characters for production and recruitment. Also included are Group Attacks, which involve units joining in for battleship attacks. When a battleship uses a weapon, if certain conditions are fulfilled, it can choose several nearby units for a combined attack. In addition, battleships can now be upgraded the same way units can. The game reintroduces Subflight Systems, which make their first real appearance since G Generation Genesis. Squadrons will be able to be outfitted with separate SFS units that a normal unit can choose as they launch from battleships. These SFS units increase unit movement and let units that can, for example, only move on water or land to move in space as well. During stages, guest units will each have a gauge called the Get Gauge. The more units the guest unit destroys, the more the gauge fills. If the gauge is filled up all the way, the player will gain the ability to manufacture that unit. The My Character system also makes a reappearance, which allows the player to create his or her own custom characters. The player has the option of birthday and blood type--which determine skills and abilities--as well as what voice actor the character will use and which BGM is assigned to them. Additionally, the player can write a custom profile for the character. List of Titles * Mobile Suit Gundam (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy * Mobile Suit Gundam: THE ORIGIN (DLC Only) * MSV * MS-X * M-MSV * MSV-R (New) (Additional DLC units available) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front * Mobile Suit Gundam: 08th MS Team (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (DLC Only) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079 (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Rise from the Ashes (Story) * Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (New) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Space, to the End of the Flash... (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link (New) (Story) * Harmony of Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield * Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record 0081 (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Phantom Bullet * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Story) * Z-MSV * Gundam New Experience 0087: Green Divers * ADVANCE OF ZETA ~Under the Flag of the Titans~ (Additional DLC units available) * GUNDAM SENTINEL * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Story) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Story) * CCA-MSV * Mobile Suit Gundam UC (Story) * UC-MSV * Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (DLC only) (Story) * SD Gundam World Gachapon Senshi: Scramble Wars * SD Gundam GX * G Generation Series * Other Gundam games See Also *List of Units in G Generation Genesis *List of Characters in G Generation Genesis Category:SD Gundam G Generation Games Category:SD Gundam G Generation Genesis